


Драбблы, мини. Цикл "Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса"

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Драбблы, мини. Цикл "Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса"

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Чревоугодие  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:**  драббл, 684 слова   
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:**  преслэш   
**Жанр:**  сомнительный юмор  
**Рейтинг:**  PG  
**Краткое содержание:**  Майкрофт считал, что грех чревоугодия обошел его стороной.  
**Примечание:**  цикл «Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса»  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Чревоугодие"  
  
  


Майкрофт считал, что жизнь без удовольствий скучна, и если уж он добровольно отказался от одного, то совершенно не стоит обделять вниманием другое.  
  
Кто бы знал, как Майкрофт Холмс мечтал о сочном, толстом бифштексе с жареным картофелем и эклерах от Maitre Choux, но увы… Тщеславие Майкрофта не позволяло ему превратить себя в раздутый пузырь. В конце концов, он потратил целое состояние на отлично сидящие, пошитые на заказ костюмы и не был уверен, что снова сможет пережить утомительное снятие доброй сотни мерок.   
  
Так что чревоугодие было решительно вычеркнуто им из списка собственных пороков. Оставалось только сублимировать.  
  
Грегори Лестрейд не очень походил на аппетитный бифштекс, но что-то сочное в нем, несомненно, было. Например, задница. Майкрофт вздохнул и зажмурился. Не стоило думать о заднице детектива-инспектора тогда, когда до встречи с ним (и с ней) оставалось менее получаса.   
  
Майкрофт подумал еще об одном походе на «Отверженных» с родителями и вздрогнул. Почти подступившее возбуждение спало. Весь этот мюзикл был абсолютно асексуальной вещью, и первые такты «Do You Hear the People Sing?» могли сбить его с настроя куда быстрее, чем мысли о чем-то более противном.  
  
Машина остановилась, Майкрофт с тоской посмотрел на крутящуюся эмблему Нового Скотланд-Ярда, вздохнул и открыл дверь.  
  
Предстояло пережить ближайшие полчаса, где он будет изображать самоуверенного индюка, мечтая лишь об одном....   
  
Все-таки зря он пропустил сегодня ланч. Потому что, зайдя в кабинет Лестрейда и увидев того стоящим лицом к окну, он только и смог сказать:  
  
— Бифштекс…  
  
Лестрейд обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него:  
  
— Если это предложение, то я предпочитаю хорошо прожаренный.  
  
— Лучше с кровью, — сглотнул Майкрофт, все еще не отошедший от картины соблазнительного тыла инспектора.   
  
— Крови мне и на работе хватает, — парировал Лестрейд.  
  
— Но так вкуснее, — автоматически возразил Майкрофт, завороженно глядя, как двигаются губы детектива-инспектора. Все-таки уровень сахара в его крови упал до критической отметки, ничем другим он не смог объяснить столь трагическое снижение собственного интеллекта. — И жареный в масле картофель. — Майкрофт замолчал, чувствуя, что разговор зашел куда-то не туда.   
  
— И сырный соус, — подхватил Лестрейд и мечтательно зажмурился. — А еще портер.  
  
— Стаут.  
  
— Можно и стаут, — кивнул инспектор. — Это не принципиально. Представляете, шкворчащее мясо, картошка, прожаренная до золотистой корочки, и с нее стекает масло. И много, много сырного соуса. Хорошего такого, на который не пожалели стилтона.   
  
— Овощи, — попробовал возразить Майкрофт, собрав в кулак всю свою волю. — Они полезны…   
  
В данный момент он и под страхом немедленной казни не сказал бы, в чем именно заключается польза овощей.  
  
— В соус можете добавить укроп, — милостиво согласился Лестрейд, — но только в свою порцию.   
  
— Но…  
  
— Много укропа, — строго перебил его инспектор, — и это моя последняя уступка.   
  
Майкрофт с трудом подавил стон. Нельзя же быть таким совершенным.   
  
— Пиво…  
  
— Сухой стаут, — подхватил Лестрейд, — холодный.  
  
Майкрофт собрался.  
  
— Я люблю овсяный, — надменно заявил он, но вся надменность пошла насмарку, потому что в этот момент его желудок решил напомнить о себе громким урчанием.  
  
— Овсяный для молокососов, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Мы будем пить сухой стаут и есть бифштекс.  
  
Нет, это невыносимо! Надо было заканчивать со столь вопиющим безобразием.  
  
— Не знаю, как вы, инспектор, — Майкрофт добавил в голос железа и стали, — а я буду есть индейку на пару, рукколу с обезжиренным песто и запивать Харрогейтом без газа.  
  
Инспектора передернуло.  
  
— Звучит отвратительно, — нахально заявил он. — Думаю, мой план гораздо лучше.  
  
— Какой план?  
  
— Сейчас мы пойдем в одно прекрасное место, где съедим по бифштексу с картошкой и соусом и запьем все стаутом. И если вы не оближете каждый свой палец, то я…  
  
— Съедите собственную шляпу? — уточнил зачем-то Майкрофт.  
  
— Я не ношу шляп. — Лестрейд взял плащ и подошел к Майкрофту. — Но могу разрешить вам кое-что сделать, — голос его опасно понизился, и Майкрофт с трудом заставил себя стоять спокойно.  
  
— Что именно?   
  
— Увидите, — голос Лестрейда сочился искушением.   
  
Кто бы мог устоять? Майкрофт — точно нет. Оказывается, он был ужасно слабовольным.  
  
— А если я оближу… — он заставил себя говорить шепотом. В конце концов, провокация могла быть обоюдной.  
  
— Тогда, — Лестрейд наклонился к самому уху Майкрофта, так что тот чувствовал его теплое дыхание, — я отведу вас в Maitre Choux и угощу эклерами. — Майкрофт задрожал и подавил стон, но Лестрейд был безжалостен: — С фисташковым кремом.  
  
Черт побери, его нокаутировали!  
  
— Я… — пискнул он совершенно несолидно, откашлялся и попробовал снова: — Я согласен.  
  
— Отлично, — выдохнул инспектор и, схватив его за руку, потащил из кабинета.

  
**Название:**  Зависть  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:**  драббл, 540 слов   
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд и немного Шерлока  
**Категория:**  преслэш   
**Жанр:**  по-прежнему сомнительный юмор  
**Рейтинг:**  PG  
**Краткое содержание:**  Майкрофт считал, что зависть — движущая сила прогресса и, как выяснилось, его личной жизни.  
**Примечание:**  цикл «Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса»  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Зависть"  
  


Конечно, он завидовал. А как же иначе?  
  
В какой-то степени зависть определяла его бытие. У кого-то сознание определяет бытие, а у него — зависть.  
  
Он завидовал Шерлоку, потому что тот мог килограммами поглощать всякую сверхкалорийную дрянь и не поправляться при этом ни на грамм. Его пижонские костюмы были тому веским доказательством. Не то чтобы костюмы Майкрофта сидели хуже, но сам факт отличного обмена веществ у младшего угнетал.   
  
Он завидовал родителям. Надо же было прожить вместе сорок лет и ни разу не попытаться убить друг друга. Майкрофт завидовал способности отца с неизменным терпеливым спокойствием слушать рассуждения жены о механике горения, поддакивая в нужных местах, и таланту матери не замечать фальшивые ноты в немузыкальном мурлыканье собственного мужа. Она даже умудрялась понимать, что именно он пытается исполнить. Такой виртуозности можно было позавидовать. Что Майкрофт и делал.  
  
А ведь еще был Джон. Чертов Джон Уотсон, который ужом прополз в сердце младшего брата и занял там место, предназначенное для старшего, и еще парочку других. Например, верного друга и преданной возлюбленной или возлюбленного… Майкрофт предпочитал не представлять, как там у них все на самом деле. Живое воображение — беда для человека с интеллектом.   
  
Он завидовал Салли Донован, Гэвину Диммоку и еще доброй сотне служащих Скотланд-Ярда, которые могли практически ежедневно созерцать инспектора Грегори Лестрейда, общаться с ним и даже, о мой бог, хлопать его по плечу. Он сознавал, насколько жалок в своей одержимости Лестрейдом, раз умудрился запомнить имена многих его сослуживцев. Эти люди вообще не должны были попасть в фокус его внимания, а вот поди ж ты… Удостоились такой чести и не подозревают о ней.   
  
Он завидовал кружке на столе инспектора. Той, на которой был нарисован медвежонок Паддингтон в шлеме бобби с дурацкой надписью «Все по плечу нашему силачу». Бр-р-р. Майкрофта передергивало каждый раз, когда он видел этот ужас, но ведь Лестрейд пил из этой кружки, держал ее в руках, касался губами края…  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул и слегка побился головой об подголовник сиденья, но так, чтобы шофер ничего не заметил. Не хватало еще сплетен среди подчиненных. Он сегодня нарушил добрую сотню своих же собственных правил.   
  
Хотя бифштекс был прекрасен! И стаут! И эклеры! И, конечно же, Лестрейд. Великолепие инспектора вознеслось выше колонны Нельсона. Майкрофт еще раз стукнулся затылком, пытаясь вернуть себе ясность мысли. Какой-то вопрос крутился на краю сытого сознания, и наконец-то он его уловил. Откуда-то Лестрейд узнал о Maitre Choux и эклерах с персидскими фисташками. И Майкрофт даже знал откуда.  
  
«Ненавижу тебя», — отстучал он смс и замер в ожидании скорого братского ответа.  
  
«Разве Хоаким разучился делать эклеры?» — Шерлок не заставил себя ждать.  
  
«Великолепен, как и всегда».  
  
«Тогда не ной, Майкрофт».  
  
«Не тебе придется пробежать лишнюю милю».  
  
«Судя по степени твоего сарказма, целых три. Ты слишком мил».  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился. Шерлок, пользуясь его ленивой сытостью, резвился вовсю.   
  
«Сколько тебе скормил инспектор? Четыре? Три?»  
  
«Джон ставит на пять».  
  
«Ты признался ему?»  
  
«Или не хватило еще одного пирожного?»  
  
Смс сыпались одна за другой. Майкрофт читал, недовольно поджимая губы, как вдруг среди вороха братской любви промелькнуло сообщение от Лестрейда.   
  
«Было здорово. Не прочь повторить».  
  
Майкрофт помедлил секунду и решительно написал:  
  
«На этот раз приглашаю я. Четверг?»  
  
«Согласен», — тут же пришел ответ.  
  
Майкрофт с трудом подавил нездоровое желание заорать «ДА!» прямо в служебной машине и решил, что сейчас он вполне может позавидовать самому себе. Зависть все-таки определяет бытие, и глупец тот, кто не признает этого. 

 

  
**Название:**  Гнев  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:**  мини, 1102 слова   
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон и немного мудрой миссис Хадсон  
**Категория:**  преслэш   
**Жанр:**  юмор ушел в сторону моря  
**Рейтинг:**  PG  
**Краткое содержание:**  Гнев, оказывается, крайне неожиданная штука. По крайней мере, для окружающих.  
**Примечание:**  цикл «Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса»  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Гнев"  
  


Вообще Майкрофт точно знал, что гнев есть. Он даже иногда испытывал что-то подобное, когда сердился на Шерлока, раздражался на мать или язвительно отчитывал нерадивых подчиненных. Хотя по чести сказать, таких в его аппарате почти не наблюдалось — они или переставали быть нерадивыми, или больше не работали на Майкрофта. А еще ему нравилось элегантно негодовать на переговорах с политическими противниками.   
  
По зрелому размышлению выходило, что гнев — это сумма всего вышеперечисленного - злости, раздражения, негодования и язвительности. Майкрофт полагал, что он вполне обойдется без присутствия в своей жизни подобного чувства. Ему, знаете ли, хватало проблем и без этого.  
  
Тем удивительнее был тот факт, что после второго свидания с Лестрейдом (да, давайте называть вещи своими именами — Майкрофт считал их встречи именно что свиданиями) он стоял в своей спальне и растерянно смотрел на старинное венецианское зеркало, пошедшее сеткой трещин, и осколки тяжелого хрустального стакана под ним.  
  
Сейчас внутри Майкрофта клокотало и клубилось что-то очень темное, не дающее спокойно дышать. Каждый вдох давался с трудом, и руки противно подрагивали, и хотелось слегка придушить кого-нибудь, вот прямо сейчас, а еще лучше — убить. Как-нибудь совсем кровожадно. Перед глазами стояла кровавая пелена, и Майкрофт невольно вспомнил молодого, ироничного и страшно ехидного российского политика, который что-то цитировал про окровавленного ребенка, постоянно являющегося своему убийце. Майкрофт тогда подивился воображению славянского поэта и тут же привел в пример Шекспира с его «Титом Андроником», в котором фигурировали четырнадцать убийств, тридцать четыре трупа, три отрубленные руки и один отрезанный язык. В конце концов, Британия была цивилизованной страной задолго до того, как в России начали брить бороды.  
  
Но в данный момент вопросы цивилизационных приоритетов занимали его меньше всего. Им вдруг овладела жажда действий, и, пометавшись немного по спальне, Майкрофт решительно натянул пиджак и вызвал машину.  
  
Всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит он старательно сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на шофера, который, кажется, собрал все пробки большого Лондона и намеренно полз со скоростью, не превышающей скорость черепахи в ее легендарном забеге с зайцем.  
  
Сам же Майкрофт ощущал себя Красной Королевой, готовой в любой момент заорать “Голову с плеч!” и самолично снести пару-тройку этих самых голов.  
  
Все бы обошлось, он был в этом твердо уверен, если бы не мелочи. Ужасные, раздражающие мелочи: скрипящая ступенька, оклик миссис Хадсон, который он предпочел не заметить, недоумение на лице маленького доктора, открывшего ему дверь. Обычно все это Майкрофт выдерживал со свойственным ему стоицизмом, но несносный брат своим сарказмом развернул ситуацию в худшую сторону.  
  
— Мне кажется, что если твоя личная жизнь будет продвигаться такими темпами, то ты можешь стать марафонцем, — привычно съязвил Шерлок, выуживая из холодильника чашку Петри с колонией плесени.   
  
В этот момент в голове Майкрофта что-то щелкнуло. Последняя капля переполнила чашу терпения, и та выплеснулась на окружающий мир неожиданным цунами.  
  
— Марафонцем? — неожиданно для всех, в том числе и для себя самого, взревел Майкрофт. — Я и так уже марафонец, братец. Потому что вынужден целыми днями пасти твою задницу. Я надеялся, что после того, как в твоей жизни появился доктор Уотсон, будет хоть кому за тобой приглядеть, но чертов Стэмфорд умудрился найти для тебя гребаного адреналинового маньяка, и теперь я вынужден присматривать за вами обоими.   
  
— Я не просил тебя этого делать, — отрезал Шерлок, уронивший от неожиданности чашку Петри.  
  
— Не просил, значит, сукин ты сын, — прошипел Майкрофт и набрал побольше воздуху в легкие. — Ты настолько обнаглел, что считаешь возможным комментировать мою личную жизнь, до которой, замечу я, тебе не должно быть никакого дела. Ты постоянно воруешь документы у сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, и я на месте Лестрейда давно бы привлек тебя к ответственности. У тебя по дому распиханы косяки, и ты смеешь утверждать, что ты чист, только потому, что в данный момент героин не входит в сферу твоих интересов.  
  
— Косяки? — вмешался Уотсон, опрометчиво вызывая огонь на себя.  
  
— Да, доктор, косяки. И я крайне удивлен, что вы не заметили столь вопиющего факта, проживая рядом с моим братом. Или вы настолько очарованы его способностями, что закрываете глаза на то, что вам может не понравиться. Вы покрываете его страсть к клептомании и саморазрушению, — самозабвенно орал Майкрофт, ощущая, как тьма внутри него рассеивается, испугавшись его… гнева? Он даже замолчал на секунду, вдруг осознав, какое чувство владело им на протяжении последних часов. Шерлок, упавший в кресло, открыл было рот, но Майкрофта уже несло дальше. — А ты, неблагодарная скотина, не можешь даже сопроводить родителей на этот чертов мюзикл, от которого меня уже просто тошнит.   
  
— Ну и не ходил бы, — вяло огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
— Правда? — Майкрофт и не думал успокаиваться. — И мамуля бы расстроилась?! Ты помнишь, надеюсь, что такое расстроенная мама и чем это грозит нам, стране и цивилизации в целом? Какого черта я должен каждый раз врать ей о твоих неотложных делах и пересказывать твою якобы благополучную жизнь? У меня треть аппарата работает над тем, чтобы последствия твоей детективной деятельности не разрушили половину Лондона. Я не прошу никакой благодарности, но на приватность собственной жизни я могу рассчитывать, в конце концов? — на столе жалобно тренькнула и лопнула мензурка, не выдержавшая интенсивного звукового напора. Майкрофт от неожиданности замолчал, бессильно махнул рукой и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
  
— О Майкрофт, — миссис Хадсон излучала участие и доброжелательность, — неудивительно, что вы сорвались, дорогой. На вас висит такая ответственность. Хотите печенье?  
  
— Я на диете, — автоматически ответил Майкрофт и поморщился. Мало того, что его так коварно перехватили на лестнице, так еще и привели пить чай. С печеньем! Сдобным, масляным печеньем, в котором калорий было больше, чем мигрантов в Хэкни. Миссис Хадсон явно намеревалась отыграться за все язвительные замечания, что позволял себе Майкрофт в ее адрес.  
  
— Ну, какая диета в такой знаменательный день, — хладнокровно парировала она и подвинула вазочку с печеньем поближе к Майкрофту.  
  
— Знаменательный?  
  
— Вы узнали, что такое гнев, Майкрофт, — припечатала квартирная хозяйка его брата. — Наконец-то после всех этих лет вы смогли высказать все, что накипело.  
  
— Теперь Шерлок перестанет со мной разговаривать.  
  
— Ну, скажем честно, он и раньше-то не сильно баловал вас разговорами. — Майкрофт мужественно подавил желание закатить глаза. В конце концов, он был в гостях и его поили чаем. А миссис Хадсон не унималась: — Я рада, что ваш роман с инспектором разбудил в вас столь сильные чувства.  
  
Майкрофт поперхнулся чаем.  
  
— Роман? — слабо проговорил он.  
  
— Конечно роман, — авторитетно подтвердила миссис Хадсон. — Поверьте мне, уж я в этом разбираюсь. — Она энергично захрустела печеньем. — И теперь вы гневаетесь. Сердитесь на инспектора, потому что он вам нравится, злитесь на брата, которому лишь бы посмеяться над вашими сомнениями. Но, поверьте, Майкрофт, это он не со зла. Шерлок хороший мальчик...  
  
— Спасибо за чай, — в состоянии, близком к паническому, Майкрофт мог соображать очень быстро. — Я бы с удовольствием выпил еще, но знаете ли, дела…  
  
Уже на пороге, когда Майкрофт благополучно отвертелся от пакета с булочками и почти вырвался на оперативный простор, его нагнал напутственный возглас миссис Хадсон:  
  
— На вашем месте, дорогуша, я бы позволила что-нибудь этакое на следующем свидании. Не стоит долго тянуть.  
  
— Этакое?  
  
— Пустила бы на следующую базу, — подмигнула ему миссис Хадсон. — Кажется, так говорят американцы?  
  
Майкрофт мог поклясться, что штора в окне гостиной Шерлока шевельнулась после этих слов. Он был почти уверен, что слышал сверху еще пару смешков, но предпочел не проверять, а сразу нырнул в машину.  
  
— В Ярд, пожалуйста, — попросил он шофера и прикрыл глаза. 

  
  
**Название:**  Уныние  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)   
**Размер:**  мини, 1202 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грег Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:**  слэш  
**Жанр:**  hurt/comfort, флафф, юмор  
**Рейтинг:**  G  
**Краткое содержание:**  Уныние — это весьма контрпродуктивная вещь.   
**Размещение:**  только после деанона  
**Примечание:**  цикл «Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса»  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Уныние"  
  


Уныние — это зло. Майкрофт был твердо убежден в этом еще с отрочества. Тогда он увлекся Бэзилом Эштон-Гриффитом и был готов на все, чтобы заслужить хоть один благосклонный взгляд. Он даже писал эссе по политологии для Бэзила и его конфидентов. Золотоволосый ангел рассеянно кивал ему в благодарность, и Майкрофт уходил окрыленным, воображая себе бурный грядущий роман. После десятка эссе Майкрофт решился… Увы, его сбивчивое признание было встречено кривой усмешкой и надменной отповедью. Тогда он и познал всю тяжесть уныния, слоняясь печальной тенью по итонским лужайкам.   
  
Месяц, посвященный страданиям юного сердца, Майкрофт считал самым контрпродуктивным временем в своей жизни. Привел его в чувство, как ни странно, Шерлок, когда Майкрофт вернулся домой после Михайловой половины. Младший брат, получивший очередную взбучку от maman, об унынии и не думал, несмотря на то что грозная родительница самолично переколотила все склянки в его подпольной лаборатории.   
  
— У меня еще есть, — сообщил он Майкрофту, сидя на подоконнике в его спальне.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Еще одна лаборатория, — похвастался Шерлок. — Эта была лишь для отвода глаз.  
  
Майкрофт хмыкнул:  
  
— И не сомневался… Ты мне лучше скажи, что же ты такого сделал, что мамуля, всегда поощрявшая твой интерес к химии, вдруг наложила на нее строгий запрет.  
  
Шерлок слегка смутился.  
  
— Да так, — неопределенно сообщил он. — Пара взрывов, вылетевшие стекла, синтезированный мет.  
  
— Наркотики? — ахнул Майкрофт.  
  
— Я случайно, — младший поднял ладони, защищаясь, — такой цели не было.  
  


***

  
После того разговора Майкрофт решил взять себя в руки. Пример Шерлока стоял перед глазами и требовал действий. Того же жаждал и сам Майкрофт. План был готов. В результате многоходовой интриги Эштон-Гриффит провалил тест по политологии и чуть не вылетел из колледжа, а сам Майкрофт отомстил, завел полезные знакомства и даже устроил личную жизнь. Майкл Уинклосс был не менее белокур и голубоглаз, но нрав имел куда более спокойный.   
  
Со всех сторон выходило, что уныние — вещь бесперспективная, а вот активное обдуманное действие как раз и приводит к нужным результатам.  
  
Так было всегда, но, увы, не сейчас.  
  
В данный момент своей жизни волна уныния накрыла Майкрофта с головой, и он барахтался в ней, словно беспомощный котенок.   
  


***

  
До Ярда он так и не доехал. В  **тот**  день. Струсил и велел шоферу ехать в офис. Гнев, оказывается, был очень выматывающим чувством. Выжатый, как лимон, Майкрофт подозревал, что в кабинете инспектора он просто падет на колени и будет молить о чем-то совершенно неприличном. Такого он себе позволить никак не мог.  
  
Шерлок узнал о позорном отступлении уже на следующий день и с тех пор иронично хмыкал каждый раз, как видел брата.  
  
В конце концов Майкрофт не выдержал и выдал в ответ на хмыканье витиеватый спич о гипотетическом падении на колени и последующей неизбежной потере чувства собственного достоинства. На что Шерлок хмыкнул еще раз и нагло уточнил:  
  
— На чьи колени?  
  
— Что? — не понял Майкрофт.  
  
— Ну, можно было бы упасть на колени инспектора — и драматично, и, глядишь, что-нибудь да выгорело.  
  
Майкрофт усилием воли подавил румянец, представив себе столь соблазнительную картину: он на коленях Лестрейда.  
  
— С каких пор ты стал экспертом в любовных делах?  
  
— У меня есть личная жизнь, а у тебя нет, — нахально заявил младший.  
  
Парировать было нечем.  
  
Пришлось снова отступать.  
  


***

  
Уныние навалилось с новой силой.   
  
От этого гадкого чувства не помогали ни коньяк, ни ром, ни даже водка. Пришлось переходить на старый добрый Гленливет.   
  
Майкрофт решил, что будет унывать организованно и последовательно, как и полагается всякому воспитанному человеку.  
  
Каждый вечер, по приезде из офиса, он садился за длинный, унылый стол в мрачной, унылой столовой и методично напивался в течение часа. Очень уныло. Потом вставал, шел в душ и падал в кровать, где ему снились унылые сны о собственном одиночестве. Наутро он вставал — и все повторялось сначала. Выхода из этого унылого порочного круга не было совсем. Даже в мире ничего особенного не происходило. Все шло проторенными, унылыми путями.  
  
Сегодня был четверг, и Майкрофт сидел в своей унылой столовой уже сорок пять минут. Гленливет осточертел до такой степени, что истинное британское правительство начало подумывать о том, что неплохо бы провести еще один референдум и выкинуть чертовых шотландцев из Объединенного Королевства, если уж они не могут произвести на своих винокурнях настоящий виски, способный разогнать любую тоску. То ли дело ирландцы. На следующий день Майкрофт решил перейти на Редбрист. Кто знает, вдруг этот ирландский самогон поможет ему преодолеть унылость будней.  
  
В этот момент и раздался звонок телефона. Резкий и настойчивый, он ввинчивался прямо в мозг, мешая сосредоточенному унынию.  
  
— Да?! — рявкнул Майкрофт в трубку, надеясь, как минимум, на ядерный апокалипсис. Все не так тоскливо будет. — Да не молчите же, черт побери!  
  
— Майкрофт? — неуверенно позвал мобильник голосом Лестрейда. — Мистер Холмс, с вами все в порядке?  
  
— Нет! — доведенный до ручки долговременным унынием, Майкрофт был лапидарно откровенен. — Я пью уже неделю и никак не могу напиться. Мне плохо. И вообще… — он запнулся на мгновение, но все же закончил: — … все плохо. Все очень-очень плохо.  
  
— Я сейчас приеду.  
  
Холмс пошедший на разгон, этой фразы даже не заметил. Он жаловался телефону на тусклый мир вокруг, на брата, который не желает понимать его мучений, на служащих, которые делают все, чтобы оградить его от настоящей, живой жизни, которая, несомненно, существует где-то там, за пределами его офиса, на Бэзила Эштон-Гриффита и Майкла Уинклосса, которые были просто пафосными засранцами, и снова на брата с его удавшейся неказистой личной жизнью, за которую тот держался зубами, на миссис Хадсон, эту веселую вдову наркобарона, которая раздает непрошенные советы. Периодически он прикладывался к Гленливету, чтобы промочить горло.   
  
Наконец Майкрофт перешел к своей главной проблеме на сегодняшний день, а именно к инспектору Грегори Лестрейду, чей общий вид и некоторые аппетитные подробности сулили немедленное избавление от уныния и скуки, но вот беда: Майкрофту не доставало храбрости наступить на горло собственному сплину и пойти ва-банк. Только и оставалось жаловаться в молчащий телефон.  
  
Он закончил свой пламенный, но все-таки унылый спич, понимая, что его давно уже никто не слышит, но не в силах остановить поток жалоб, и снова потянулся к бутылке.  
  
— Кто же заливает тоску Гленливетом, — Лестрейд стоял, подпирая косяк двери в столовую, и мрачно смотрел на пьяное британское правительство.  
  
Майкрофт тихо вздохнул и в панике зашарил рукой под столом, пытаясь нащупать зонт. В конце концов, всегда можно было застрелиться от стыда, если инспектор услышал слишком много. Ну или заколоть Лестрейда.  
  
— В таких случаях надо пить Килбегган. Это ирландское пойло встряхнет любого. — Инспектор тяжело вздохнул и вытянул бутылку из кармана плаща.  
  
— Я собирался завтра перейти на Редбрист, — с достоинством заявил Майкрофт, оставив бесплодные попытки нащупать зонт там, где его и быть не могло.  
  
Лестрейд еще раз вздохнул.   
  
— Беда с вами, аристократами. — Он подошел ближе, поднял почти пустую бутылку Гленливета и поморщился. — Ну кто же надирается вот этим? Если пьете с тоски, нужно брать то, что на следующий день не даст вам спокойно жить. Иначе нет никакого смысла.   
  
Лестрейд отпихнул в сторону Гленливет и тяжелый хрустальный стакан, из которого было правильно пить виски, поставил на стол бутылку Килбеггана, вытянув из второго кармана пару пластиковых стаканчиков и пачку соленых орешков.   
  
— Что это? — слабо проговорил Майкрофт, пытаясь соотнести столь пролетарский натюрморт с окружающей обстановкой.  
  
— Закуска, — доложил инспектор и бодро разлил  **пойло**  по стаканчикам. — Сейчас мы выпьем и поговорим о всяких Бэзилах, Майклах и прочих обстоятельствах вашей нелегкой жизни. Ручаюсь, завтра вам будет так плохо, что вы забудете об унынии и скуке.  
  
Майкрофт нервно сглотнул и схватился за пластиковый стаканчик.   
  
— Вы все слышали? — нервно уточнил он.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Лестрейд и хищно улыбнулся. — Предлагаю по-плебейски выпить на брудершафт. Ты сможешь звать меня Грегори, Майкрофт.  
  
Вечер определенно переставал быть унылым.

  
  
**Название:**  Гордыня  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:**  драббл, 681 слово  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грег Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:**  слэш  
**Жанр:**  флафф, юмор  
**Рейтинг:**  G  
**Краткое содержание:**  В воздухе было тесно от столкнувшихся самолюбий.  
**Размещение:**  только после деанона  
**Примечание:**  цикл «Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса»  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Гордыня"  
  


Порой Майкрофт задавался вопросом, зачем он приходит на Бейкер-стрит?   
  
Обычно визит состоял из упреков, завуалированных оскорблений и разнообразного фырканья младшего Холмса. Доктор Уотсон чаще всего выступал в роли греческого хора, комментируя все происходящее.  
  
Вот и сейчас, во время длинного монолога Майкрофта об ответственности, мамуле и судьбах цивилизации, эти двое переглядывались с такими понимающими лицами, что становилось неловко за них и за самого себя.  
  
Майкрофт замолчал, полагая, что пора бы дать слово и другой стороне. Другая сторона не подвела. Первым вступил Шерлок:  
  
— Скучно, скучно, скучно, братец. Ты повторяешься. Еще пара минут, и ты бы припомнил мне пропавший пудинг и коллекцию марок дяди Питера.  
  
— Так это ты его съел? — негодующе воскликнул Майкрофт. — Мой любимый карамельный пудинг.  
  
— А то ты не понял…  
  
— Мамуля убедила меня, что виновата болонка кузины Вирджинии.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза:  
  
— И этот человек считает, что он умнее меня, только потому, что рулит кучкой жалких политиков.  
  
— Этот человек считает, что он умнее тебя, по одной просто причине…  
  
Майкрофт не успел договорить, чертов доктор уже бросился грудью на амбразуру:  
  
— Превозносить себя есть первый признак гордыни. — Майкрофт с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза так же, как это сделал Шерлок минутой ранее. Но Уотсона уже было не остановить. — Так говорил Петрарка, — уточнил он и бросил неуверенный взгляд на Шерлока. Тот засиял поощрительной улыбкой.  
  
Майкрофт плюнул на условности и все-таки закатил глаза, но эти двое не обратили на него никакого внимания.   
  
— Осталось только уточнить, помнит ли Шерлок, кто такой Петрарка, и ваше счастье будет полным, — пробормотал Майкрофт и тяжело вздохнул. Пора было прощаться, пока фарс не превратился в трагедию.   
  
По крайней мере, последнее слово сегодня осталось за ним.  
  
Он поднялся, стряхнул невидимую пылинку с лацкана, но судьба в очередной раз сыграла против него.   
  
Внизу послышался голос миссис Хадсон, шаги на лестнице, и в дверях показался инспектор Лестрейд.  
  
— Шерлок! О, здравствуй, Майкрофт, — он кивнул старшему Холмсу и тут же замер, осознав собственный прокол.  
  
— Майкрофт, — протянул младший и расплылся в ехидной улыбке. — Майкрофт. Как это мило.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что мило, — парировал инспектор. — В конце концов, я вышел из возраста девочки-фанатки с розовыми ленточками, плакатиками с кумиром и тайными дневничками.  
  
— Правда? — делано удивился Шерлок. — А я считал, что вы самая ярая фанатка моего брата.  
  
— Не ревнуйте, Шерлок, — ухмыльнулся инспектор, — у нас с вами всегда остается работа.   
  
На памяти Майкрофта заставить Шерлока потерять дар речи удавалось только мамуле и пресловутому дяде Питеру. Но Питер, лорд Крайтон, был еще тем странным типом. А вот чтобы Шерлока в ступор ввел Грегори Лестрейд, обычный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, — такое на памяти Майкрофта случилось впервые.   
  
В воздухе отчетливо запахло поражением.  
  
— И не думал даже… Гэвин, — процедил младший.  
  
— Слабовато, — покачал головой Лестрейд, оценивая попытку отыграться. — Я бы сказал — недостойно вашего интеллекта.  
  
Шерлок поджал губы.  
  
Майкрофт вздрогнул. Кажется, ядерный апокалипсис, о наступлении которого он так мечтал еще пару дней назад, был уже не за горами.   
  
— Если вы пришли за моим мнением о двойном убийстве в Блумсбери, то я занят.   
  
Майкрофт вздохнул: Шерлок явно был в бешенстве и нуждался в срочном спасении.  
  
— По моей просьбе, инспектор, Шерлок расследует одно небольшое дельце… Речь идет о безопасности страны, и у меня, к великому сожалению, связаны руки. Так что мой брат любезно согласился помочь… — он подхватил Лестрейда под локоть и мягко подтолкнул к двери. — Давайте вы мне все расскажете о вашем двойном убийстве и я окажу посильную помощь…  
  
— Не перенапрягись, братец, — обиженно бросил вслед Шерлок. Майкрофт коротко оглянулся — доктор уже хлопотал возле своего самого любимого пациента.   
  
— Я пришлю тебе документы, — кротко ответствовал Майкрофт и с триумфом удалился, таща за собой добычу.  
  
На улице он с неохотой выпустил инспектора из своих рук. Пора было возвращаться в реальную жизнь.  
  
— Слушайте, — вдруг спросил Лестрейд, не сводящий с него глаз, — слушайте, Майкрофт, вы действительно можете мне помочь?  
  
Старший Холмс надменно задрал подбородок.  
  
— Естественно. Я умнее Шерлока.  
  
— Вы что, Википедия?  
  
В ответ Майкрофт задрал бровь. Лестрейд рассмеялся:  
  
— Простите, вам никто не говорил, что гордыня — это грех?  
  
— Чрезмерная гордыня — это, конечно, грех, но как бы чрезмерная скромность не расстроила то, на что есть воля Божия, — процитировал Майкрофт и распахнул заднюю дверь своей машины. — Прошу вас...  
  
— Фоллетт? — удивился Лестрейд.  
  
— В отличие от своего брата я не считаю чтение беллетристики напрасной тратой времени, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.


End file.
